La Novia del Pincipe
by Ckoonekooh Asakura
Summary: Es un sueño o es parte de la realidad?, no lo entiendo, esta situación de desespera, necesito volver a verlo! YOHXANNA! no sirvo para Summarys xd mejor pasen a verlo advertencia Lemmon, después no reclamen.


_**Hola,**_

_**Gusto en saludarlos, Shaman King no me pertenece es una creación de Hiroyuki Takei *u*, espero que les guste un monton! se me ocurrio esta historia por un sueño que tube hoy mismo, bueno espero sus reviews.**_

**La Novia del Principe**

Capitulo 1 " Alcanzar Lo Inalcanzable"

Cada vez que lo recuerdo es cada vez más doloro, con solo recordar tu partida me destroza el alma, aun no puedo creer que algo tan hermoso y maravilloso se acabara de tal forma, porque?, una y otra vez me lo cuestionaba, por que fui yo, por que tengo que sufrir su partida; será que algún dia lo vuela a ver?, o solo fue producto de un sueño más... cada palabra atormentaba mi cabeza.

Aun lo recuerdo como si todo fuera ayer, era un dia de verano; me encontraba caminando por el bosque, habia una brisa esquisita, cuando miro un poco más arriba persivo una luz extraña, me surgio mucho la insertidumbre, no tutubie, solo fui corriendo a ver que era, al llegar solo percate un resplandor que me cego por unos segundos; volvi a mirar pero ya no habia nada, fue algo realmente extraño, segui caminando en busca de algo pero nada, vi en una esquina un lugar donde poder sentarme y poder ver el hermoso cielo estrellado ( ese era el motivo por el cual siempre frecuentaba el lugar); me sente a mirar el hermoso paisaje, pero por un momento me senti algo observada, solo vinieron recuerdo a mi mente, recuerdos desde que era pequeña; aun no entendian si eran parte de un sueño o eran parte de la realidad...

**FLASH BACK**

-Esperame... aunque corra no puedo alcanzarte( cae al suelo)

-Lo siento ( extrecha su mano para poder levantarla, pero fue mucha la fuerza utilizada que sus rostro quedaron frente a frente)

Sus miradas se entre enlazaron, sus majillas se sonrojaban, sus corazones latian fuertemente, el se le acerca y le susurra al oido, si esto pudiera ser verdad, si tan solo tuviera el valor, me encantaria que fueses mi novia, me acerce a sus labios, sus labios rozaron contra los mios, se juntaron tierna e inocentemente.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Pero por que me sonrojo ( molesta) solo eramos niños, son solo recuerdos, porque? ( me paro rapidamente, y comienzo a caminar) aun no entiendo por que cada vez que lo recuerdo caen mis lagrimas sin motivo alguno, siento una nostalgia y una amargura enorme.

Segui caminando aun más arriba para obtener una vista hermosa, se que era tarde pero no queria marcharme de lugar, intuia que no debia hacerlo, aun no entendi por que, me refriegue los ojos cuando siento que choco con algo.

-Estas bien?

Mire al frente y encuentro a un muchacho, su sonrisa entregaba una serenidad enorme, sus ojos eras cafe junto a su cabello, era un poco más alto que yo, se notaba que tenia un buen cuerpo, pero sentí algo demasiado extraño al mirarlo.

-Si estoy bien, no me fije en donde caminaba te pido disculpas por chocarte de esa forma.

-No te preocupes Anna...

-Anna? ( me sorprendi al escuchar mi nombre) espera me conoces?...

-Vaya no pense que no me reconocerias, se que han pasado años y me disculpo por ellos.

La toma con una mano en su cadera y la otra acaricia su rostro, se acerca lentamente a su rostro; espere tanto este momento para volver a tenerte en mis brasos mi querida Annita.

Me quede sin habla, mi cuerpo tiritaba y mi corazón latia a mil por horas, sentia su respiración frente a mi rostro, sentia mis mejillas sonrojadas, sentia un relajo extremo, me tenia ignotizada, que es lo que esta pasando!.

-Mi Annita, se acerca y besa dulcemente sus labios; lo siento tanto por irme sin decirte nada, pasaron cosas muy dificiles, mis padres se enteraron que estaba contigo, sabes que nunca me importo, sabes que te amo desde la primera vez que te vi, Anna por favor no me tengas rencor, su mirada bajo, se sentia su dolor y tristeza, se aleja lentamente de la chica.

No lo puedo creer, todos los recuerdos vinieron en segundos a mi mente, Yoh... Yoh! solo se que lo abrase con fuerzas y comence a llorar, sabia que era real, sabia que no eran sueños, el niño del que me enamore cuando pequeña, estabamos en el mismo lugar, me habia dado cuenta en el mismo momento, ya entendia el motivo que me daba por frecuentar todas las noches el mismo lugar.

Se abrasaron tiernamente, cada beso era con sinceridad, amor y pasión, el momento era magico nadie los podia separar.

-Yoh por que volviste (baje la mirada tristemente y avergonzada)

-Anna sabes que desde el primer momento que vi tus hermosos ojos, aunque tuvieras una personalidad dificil y esquiva, sabia que en realidad eras una persona maravillosa, no dejaria que por el protocolo familiar me separaria de mi verdadero amor, ya han pasado años lo se, pero ya tenemos 20 años, no puedo creer lo hermosa que te haz puesto, no sabes las ganas que tengo que seas mi princesa, maldita familia por que tuvimos que nacer en mundos tan distintos ( sus lagrimas estaban apunto de salir de sus ojos).

-Pero ya estas aquí, mi Yoh, mi dulce Yoh...

**Flash Back**

Soliamos vernos a escondidad cada noche de verano, en la colina, donde más se podian apreciar las estrellas, tenia 15 años, lo conocí en el mismo lugar, nunca pense hacerme amiga de un principe, lo más insolito fue haberme enamorado de este.

-Anna, no te escaparas de mi lado (la abrasa por la espalda) se que esto esta prohibido pero es excitante estar en esta circunstancia... espera ( sonrojado) lo decía por el buen sentido de la palabra.

-Estupido lo se, aun no puedo creer esto todo empezo por que chocamos en el bosque y nos pusimos a discutir por quien ganaba el lugar para mirar las estrellas ( se da vuelta y lo abrasa) Yoh jamas de dejes ( hundi mi rostro en su hombre para que no lograra percatar mi lagrimas).

-Mi Annita sabes que no me gusta que llores, sabes que te amo y hare lo imposible para estar a tu lado.

-Se escuchan muchos ruidos, Yoh coloca detras a Anna en forma de protección, sabia lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

-Anna quedate detras mio.

-Yoh que es lo que esta ocurriendo? ( atemorizada)

-Anna solo quiero que recuerdes que siempre te amare y sabes que volvere a ti cueste lo que cueste.

Se escucharon ramas cortadas y un monton de ruidos de personas corriendo - hay está atrapenlo, que no se escape, miles de hombre los rodiaron, un monton asujeto a Anna y otro en el de Yoh; alejandolos, se escuchaban los gritos, sus brasos luchaban por agarrarse del otro, estaban a punto de tocarse las manos pero la fuerza de los hombres eran más fuertes, se escucha un carruaje estacionarse de forma brusca - Yoh te dije con tu padre que jamas esa escuincla estaria a tu altura, entiendelo eres de la realeza ella no esta a tu altura!. Solo se escuchaban los gritos de Yoh - Anna recuerda nuestra promesa, la cumplire aunque me cueste la vida!.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Anna... se acerca a ella y coloca su mano en su rostro, sabes que esto es dificil no quiero volver a perderte de nuevo, todos los dias a las 12:00 am en el mismo lugar nos encontraremos, ya esta apunto de amanecer sabes que debo volver, no quiero que se enteren de mi plan, besa dulcemente sus labios y se marcha del lugar.

_Fotografías perfectas dispersos por todo el piso._

_Alcanzando la causa de teléfono, no puedo luchar más._

_Y me pregunto si alguna vez pasan por su mente._

_Para mí esto sucede todo el tiempo._

_Es una y cuarto. Estoy solo y te necesito ahora._

_Dijo que yo no lo llamaría, pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora._

_Y yo no sé cómo puedo prescindir, yo sólo te necesito ahora._

Una vez en mi cuarto, aun no podia creer todo lo que estaba pasando, de un sueño a la realidad, jamas pense que todo se volveria real, es dificil de explicar, pero es cierto, solo espero que estab vez no salga dañada como la vez pasada, no soportaria la idea de volver a tener una angustia más grande de la que ya tenia, al dia siguiente hice mi vida normalmente, fui a estudiar, pero no podia tomar a tención solo miraba la ventana y lo recordaba a el, estaba realmente ansiosa para que fuera de noche y poder volver a verlo, es todo un sueño.

-Anna estas bien? te he notado algo distraida durante todo el periodo de clases.

-Pilika, deja de ser tan chismosa, repose mi cara en mi mano y volvi a contemplar el patio de la escuela, no te lo dire.

-Como quieras!, no modo que no queria saber ( se marcha haciendo gestos ofensivos)

Ya una vez en la noche, faltaban pocas horas, coji una ducha, me puse algo sencillo, ya que no me gustaba resaltar, y sali rumbo al bosque, nuevamente vi una luz en ese lugar un no me explicaba a que se debia, no le di importancia, corri hasta llegar al lugar, aun no llegaba, me empeze a desesperar, senti a alguien que me abrasaba por la espalda, era el.

-Pense que jamas llegarias mi hermosa princesa.

-Yoh (Me sonroje Por tal Alago)

Nos sentamos a observar el hermoso cielo, me apoye en su pecho, todo era magico, sentia una paz que jamas nadie me a había dado, miraba su rostor eran perfecto, y lo abrase, no queria que el momento acabara, me toma del meton y comienza a besarme tiernamente, despues de unos minutos cortamos el beso jadiantes ya que nos faltaba el aire, aprovechabamos el maximo del tiempo para entregarnos amor mutuamente, hací fue noche tras noche, una noche Yoh me mostro una hermosa cabaña que habia construido para que estuvieramos hay sin que nadie nos pudiese pillar solo la luz de la luna lumbraba el cuarto, esa noche los dos nos sentamos en una cama, de la verguenza no podia mirarlo a los ojos, sentia como las mejillas me hervian, mi corazón latia fuertemente.

-Anna sabes que si no estas lista, yo te esperare no te obligare ( miraba hacia abajo apenado y sonrojado)

Ya habian pasado semanas que nos veiamos todas las noches, sabia que este momento llegaria, no sabia como actuar, jamas habia estado con otro hombre que no fuera Yoh, si era virgen, pero queria que el fuera mi primer hombre.

-Yoh ...

-DIME Annita?

-Quiero que tu seas mi primer y unico hombre...

_**Lo sé, lo sé... xd debo dejar un poco de intriga, por lo que les comentaba esta historia fue producto de uno de mis sueños, obviamente, modifique algunas partes, po lo que veo sera un fanfic corto no creo que sean más de 5 capitulos ya que no alcanse a terminar el sueño, si incluire lemmon pero algo suave ya que aun no me acostumbro a escribirlo, antiguamente subi un fanfic que elimine ya que fue hace años, arreglare la ortografia que era pesima, y cambiare algunos acontesimientos asique estare subiendo las dos :3! espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews! que los grandes espiritus los acompañen :3!**_


End file.
